La historia tras la cicatriz
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Shouto recuerda todo lo que significa aquella cicatriz para el.


Hola *w* aquí os traigo un fanfic de Todoroki que se que todos lo amamos (?) pero esta vez no habrá romance xD así que dicho esto a disfrutar~

Boku no hero academia no me pertenece porque nunca hubiera sido capaz de crear a un personaje tan genial como es Todoroki *w*

 _ **Advertencia**_ : No estoy segura de si puede haber algún spoiler aunque con el anime ya pronto no lo sean xD pero igualmente leer con cuidado

* * *

 **La historia tras la cicatriz**

El estaba acostumbrado a las miradas de la gente la primera vez que veían su rostro, estas solían ser de temor, asco o lastima pero el prefería ignorarlo. La mayoría no se podía imaginar como alguien tan joven tenía semejante cicatriz, para un héroe veterano podría ser algo normal pues su trabajo tenia muchos riesgos, pero para un joven que ni siquiera había hecho su debut como tal era bastante extraño. Pero lo que mas odiaba Shouto era que le preguntaran como se hizo la cicatriz, pues aunque intentara evitarlo recordaba la cara de odio de su madre segundos antes de echarle el agua hirviendo a la cara y no podía evitar sentirse culpable, pues fue su culpa al parecerse a su padre. A veces no podía evitar imaginarse como sería su vida si solo hubiera heredado el quirk de su madre tal y como todos sus hermanos, quizás hubiera tenido una infancia normal, quizás se llevaría bien con ellos puesto que no sería el "favorito" de su padre, su madre nunca hubiera enloquecido por su culpa y quizás al no estar lleno de rencor y odio podría sonreír como cualquier adolescente normal, tener amigos y no ser tan solitario. Pero todo eso eran solo sueños imposibles y el era muy consciente de ello.

Por eso mismo cada día al despertarse, cuando va a lavarse la cara y se ve en el espejo siente el odio dentro de si crecer, cada vez que ve esa horrible cicatriz piensa en el momento en el que pueda vengarse. Al contrario de lo que cualquiera haría el no decide taparla, el quiere mostrarla a todo el mundo, como si así pudiera demostrarle al mundo la retorcida personalidad de su padre. Endeavor odia eso, desde el día que su esposa atacó a su hijo sintió como algo dentro del niño se rompió en pedazos, se dijo a si mismo que era algo de niños y que con el tiempo se le pasaría, mas no pudo imaginar lo equivocado que estaba, cada día, cada año que pasaba el odio del chico crecía mas y mas hasta el punto en el que el mayor temía el día en que explotara pues no sabía de lo que era capaz de hacer.

Por suerte para el mayor cuando Shouto explotó no fue contra él, si no contra su compañero de clases en el torneo de la academia, así que el héroe numero dos creyó que la etapa de rebeldía de su hijo había concluido pero para su sorpresa el joven le respondió por primera vez en años sin odio en su mirada.

\- Simplemente me olvide de ti por un rato, eso es todo - explicó el joven

Pero Endeavor se dio cuenta de que lo miraba como si para él no existiera, probablemente eso era incluso peor que sus miradas de odio.

Tiempo después se enteró de que Shouto fue a visitar a su esposa en el hospital pero no dijo nada, mientras usara ambos quirk y se hiciera mas fuerte le daría esa libertad, total él solo era una herramienta para vencer al número uno así que mientras la herramienta cumpliera sus expectativas le dejaría un poco de libertad para que no se quejara tanto.

Después de ser atacada la academia los profesores sugirieron que vivieran en el colegio, al principio Endeavor odio la idea, no por no ver a su hijo, si no porque odiaba la idea de no ver si progresaba adecuadamente y poder exigirle mas, pero su hija mayor le convenció de que sería bueno para Shouto, así que lo dejo marchar, prometiéndole con la mirada que no aceptaría que se volviera débil.

Endeavour nunca creyó que seria capaz de ver a su hijo sonreír, no a su persona pero en unas fotos de la clase que se hicieron publicas por algún periodista. En ellas se lo veía feliz y estaba rodeado de los que parecían ser sus amigos, incluido el joven de cabellos verdes que el le ordenó que superara. Aquello hizo que le hirviera la sangre, se estaba volviendo débil y no pensaba permitir aquello. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, All Might le envió un vídeo que se estaba exhibiendo en todos los canales de televisión y en el salía el joven colaborando con su amigos para salvar a unos ciudadanos. Endeavor creía que se había vuelto débil hasta que el villano del vídeo atacó a una chica de cabellos oscuros y un extraño traje rojo, recién ahí pudo ver como su hijo uso su las llamas y el hielo al mismo tiempo, los controlo a la perfección para proteger a sus amigos y el hombre se pudo dar cuenta de que el joven se había vuelto mucho mas fuerte por ellos.

Quizás después de todo no eran tan mala influencia para su hijo. Pero por si acaso los vigilaría de cerca así que esperaba que su hijo siguiera volviéndose mas fuerte para así poder ser el número uno entre los héroes pero claro esta que el merito seria solo de Endeavor porque para eso lo creó.

 **FIN**

* * *

Espero que os gustara *w* y si me queréis dejar vuestra opinión yo estaré encantada de leerlo :)

La verdad es que yo no se que pensar de Endeavor T^T parece ser una horrible persona y trata a Shouto como si fuera solo un medio para conseguir mas fama pero me gustaría que algún día explicaran el porque se volvió así pues no creo que siempre haya sido así.

Ahora si dicho esto os dejo tranquilos :) bye~


End file.
